Farting Sonic Girls
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, and some other girls from the Sonic franchise go about their usual lives, being very flatulent and passing gas all the time. Go fig.
1. Gassy Rosie

**Farting Sonic Girls**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

"Thanks a lot for that pepperoni and mushroom pizza, Silver!" Amy Rose stated, being inside Station Square's Pizza Hut as she rubbed her satisfied belly.

"Anything for our hungriest customer." Silver remarked.

"And thank you for your money! I mean- your business!" Vector claimed.

"And come back anytime! Just don't come on a full stomach!" Charmy stated.

"You're pathetic." Espio remarked, insulting him.

"At least I'm a bee and you're not!" Charmy responded, once again failing at making good smack talk.

Amy's stomach growled all of a sudden, with her putting her hands on it.

"Please tell me you're still hungry..." Silver groaned.

Amy stood up, bending over and farting loudly, her red dress and pink tail both simultaneously lifted by her gassy ass blast. "Nope. Now I'm gassy."

Everyone else in Pizza Hut groaned.

"Damn it, Amy! Do you always have to keep farting at every chance you get?" Espio complained.

Amy's pudgy stomach got smaller as her next set of smelly farts got bigger and louder, and more deep pitched. "I can never help it, ok? Even without a pair of evil jeans that make my butt big and gassy, my butt will never stop expelling these stinky poots."

Everyone else groaned again, trying to ignore the awful smell that filled the Pizza Hut.

"Couldn't you at least take it to the bathroom?" Vector suggested.

"I could, but my butt might get stuck! And I don't wanna risk that." Amy grabbed her butt, feeling her panties get wetter as did her farts. "Ooh, gotta go change my panties again!"

Amy Rose skipped out of the Pizza Hut, farting another loud, stinky fart that made the air worse.

"That girl is a stinky hedgehog!" Silver stated, Espio, Charmy and Vector agreeing with him by nodding their heads.


	2. Blaze The Farting Cat

Amy Rose was walking through the Empire Town Mall, spotting Blaze the Cat walk out of a department store with several bags of new clothes, walking up to her.

"Oh hi Amy!" Blaze greeted her.

"Hi Blaze!" Amy waved at her. "Whatcha doing?"

Blaze rolled her eyes nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, just shopping for new clothes."

Amy tilted her head. "I see. And why were you shopping for so many new clothes?"

Blaze gawked in shock as she unintentionally farted loudly suddenly, purple flames erupting from her butt, causing her white pants to burn to a crisp, revealing her red panties as many of the stander-bys began noticing, each of them either laughing or gasping in shock.

"That's why..." Blaze sighed with a dismayed face, accidentally letting out a high pitched poot, releasing a purple flame from her butt.

Amy Rose giggled, her hands over her mouth as she tried holding back her laughter. "Oh, that makes sense! Sure isn't easy being gassy, is it?"

Blaze sighed. "No it is not. And it's even harder having pyrokinetic gas." she frowned as she released another loud fiery fart that burned her panties off, the bare contents of her butt being visible to the other customers, some of them laughing harder as other freaked out and shunned her.

"I guess I shouldn't of had those extra hot pepper pizzas..." Blaze sighed, not caring to cover herself up as she walked to the nearest restroom, pooting out a flame with each step and letting go of a big one that shook the mall as she walked away.

"And I thought I was the only one with problems today..." Amy thought, walking away while a squeaky, high pitched fart escaped her, lifting her red dress and pink tail.


	3. Rouge's Secret Jewel Mine

Rouge the Bat was mining for jewels somewhere underneath the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, having found several jewels already as she kept mining, holding a Pickaxe in her hands.

"Boy am I glad I found this place before anyone else did!" Rouge stated. "Those poor suckers above me have no idea that there's a ton of jewels down here!"

As Rouge kept mining, Master Hand appeared from the dark tunnel behind her. "Hey you! What the hell are you doing?"

Rouge noticed Master Hand, impatiently putting her hands on her hips. "Back off, rightie! I was here first!"

"You have no right to ruin the integrity of the ground below our beloved mansion!" Master Hand remarked. "You have no idea how crazy things always get! These tunnels could collapse and cause more problems for us!"

Rouge shook her head. "Well tough toenails!"

"I don't have toenails, you fatty batty!" Master Hand growled, clenching himself into a fist.

Rouge gasped, insulted. "I'm teach you to call me fat!" Rouge remarked, bending over and farting towards Master Hand, her gas stinking up the tunnel, with Rouge being unaffected by her own raunchy fumes.

"That's exactly the kind of thing I'm talking about!" Master Hand mentioned. "Get yourself and your stupid jewels out of here!"

Rouge smirked, feeling another big fart coming on as her stomach rumbled. "Me and my jewels arn't going anywhere, you disembodied hand!"

Rouge bent over, her hands on her butt clad in her usual black suit, which vibrated as she farted another big, raunchy blast of gas that blew Master Hand away. Sadly this wuickly proved stupid as Rouge's gas blast was so loud and powerful it caused the tunnel to collapse, the farting bat being buried as part of the mansion's floor collapse on the surface, much to the horror of the other Smashers, all of them wondering what caused it.

* * *

And that's why you never go mining for jewels right after a helping of Mushroom Burgers." Rouge stated, her arms crossed as she was with Amy and Blaze in her apartment in Station Square.

"What a fascinating story!" Amy commented.

"You're crazy!" Blaze stated, shaking her head. "I bet you didn't even get to keep those jewels."

Rouge smirked. "Yes I did!" Rouge stated, pulling a bag full of the jewels from the collapsed jewel mine. "This is a fanfic! So who says I wasn't alright afterwards? And of course it means I get to keep the jewels!"

Amy opened her mouth in awe as Blaze simply rolled her eyes, feeling a bit jealous.


	4. Cream's Farts Are The Best

Amy, Blaze and Rouge were all hanging out at the Turquoise Hill Zone, the three of them talking and hanging.

"...and that's why everything always happens to me." Amy finished.

"Wow. Cool story, sis!" Rouge stated.

"Thanks...for that odd statement." Amy remarked.

"Oh, give her a break, Amy. As if her obsession with jewels isn't enough." Blaze remarked.

Amy's stomach growled loudly. "Ooh, either I'm hungry or I'm gassy!"

Blaze groaned while Rouge smiled. "Come on, Amy. Can't we have a normal day without any farting?" Blaze remarked.

With that, Amy farted a loud, brassy poot, much to Blaze's annoyance and Rouge's delight.

"Whew, that was a good one, Ames!" Rouge stated as she wafted the smell away.

"Am I the only sane one around here?" Blaze remarked, before accidentally farting a louder fart than Amy, much to her surprise. "Damn it! Not now!" Blaze claimed, talking to her butt that disagreed with a louder fart that she frantically wafted away. Blaze farted again, this time releasing a large flame from her butt that burned one of the nearby trees.

"Good going, girls! Let out your inner fart!" Rouge stated, lifting her leg and blasting a big one at Blaze, who frantically wafted the smelly air around her.

Then Cream the Rabbit jumped up from behind the other girls in excitement. "Ooh, are we having a farting contest? Me next!"

Cream then used her ears to fly up above them, her underwear being visible to them as she let out a loud, tuba fart that was louder and longer than those of the other three girls combined, Blaze plugging her nose in disgust while the other two girls laughed as the coughed on the small rabbit's bad gas.

"How is she able to rip such horrible fumes?" Blaze asked as she tried not to puke.

"Oh, it's simple really!" Cream stated. "Good things come in small packages!"

Cream patted her stomach, her butt unleashing an endless storm of powerful flatulence that caused an earthquake and turned the Turquoise Hill Zone into a different kind of Green Hill Zone, the other three girls eventually knocked unconscious by Cream's farts. Cream covered her mouth in embarrassment, before giggling as she let out a cute little poot to cheer herself up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Just a heads up, I'm not going to stick to just these 4 girls._


	5. Never Break Wind Just Anywhere

Amy Rose finally reached the peak of Mount Wario, cheering in triumph while wearing her Sochi 2014 Winter uniform. Amy's stomach growled, with Amy being too ecstatic to care as she thoughtlessly released a loud, brassy fart that echoed through the entire mountain, which was a huge mistake as Amy's fart caused an avalanche, which buried her along with the race course itself.

"Oh, me and my overpowered flatulence..." Amy sighed. "Can't a girl get herself warm without being buried?"

Suddenly, all of the nearby snow melted, with Amy looking to see that Blaze was farting loudly to melt all the snow, her flaming, pyrokinetic flatulence melting the fire faster.

"Wow Blaze. You saved me! Thanks!" Amy stated.

"You shouldn't just let one rip whenever you want, Amy." Blaze stated, wearing her Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter uniform. "You need to know when to hold it in." Blaze lifted her leg, farting again as her fiery fart blasted Amy in the face, who wafted the air, somehow not getting burned.

"Peeyew, Blaze! Even when your farts are lit up, they still stink!" Amy groaned.

Blaze sighed. "I know...it's why Silver avoids me sometimes..."

"Looks like we have more in common than you think!" Amy wrapped her arm around Blaze, their shared warmth and farts warming them up. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"Well, Sonic and Silver knew you'd get yourself into a mess like this when you came out here, so Silver sent me." Blaze stated.

"Oh, Sonic knows me so well! That's why he must love me!" Amy gloated.

Blaze simply shrugged off Amy's gloating statement as the two walked down the mountain.


	6. Several Stinky Sonic Shorts

Sally Acorn was rubbing her butt, wearing her post-Super Genesis Wave outfit, being in an apartment in Station Square with her friend, Bunnie Rabbot.

"Do these shorts make my butt look big, Bunnie?" Sally asked, still rubbing her butt clad in her black skin-tight shorts with white trim.

"They look just fine sugah." Bunnie commented.

Sally's stomach growled, with Sally putting both her hands on her butt. "Uh oh...I probably shouldn't have had all that pizza at the Pizza Hut..." Sally gawked as she farted loudly, her shorts puffing up as she did.

"Golly!" Bunnie gasped, plugging her nose. "You really need to watch what you eat, Sally girl!"

"Sorry about that." Sally blushed, pooting again in embarassment.

* * *

Mina Mongoose bent over, her hands on her butt as she released a squeaky, high pitched poot in front of Amy Rose, the two girls having a picnic in the Mushroom Hill zone.

"Excuse you!" Amy chuckled at Mina's sudden gassiness.

"Gosh, that ice cream I had earlier is messing with my digestive system!" Mina gasped.

"Where'd you get the ice cream? Meloetta's Ice Cream Parlour in Seaside Hill?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah, but how would I know if it would make me gassy?" Mina farted another high trumpet of a toot that slowly lowered in pitch until it made a tuba sound. "Goodness! My farts are starting to sound musical!"

Amy rubbed her chin. "Musical farts? Sounds familiar..."

* * *

Sonic ran through the mechanical arctic islands of the Frozen Factory stage, when he was suddenly greeted by Zeena's butt to his face, with Zeena farting loudly, causing Sonic to scream as he was blasted into a wall.

"Take that, you little blue twerp!" Zeena teased, patting her butt as she let out one more fart that puffed up her black pants. "I've been practicing using my own farts to my advantage! Now I'm deadlier than ever!" Zeena gave the blue hedgehog a sinister smirk as she bent over, her butt close to his face as she released several deadly farts that caused the wall behind him to melt.

"Damn it! I don't know whose farts smell worse, yours or Amy's!" Sonic exclaimed, rubbing his face, trying to get Zeena's farts out of his senses, but to no avail Zeena ripped silent but deadly farts at his face.

"I don't care if that pink bitch can outfart me! I just like making you suffer!" Zeena laughed evilly as her farts starting making sound again, her farts warming up her butt and melting the entire Frozen Factory down to its metal, to Sonic's added dismay.


	7. A Typical Amy Fart Moment

Amy Rose stretched her arms, releasing a loud fart that lifted and moved her pink tail, the gassy pink hedgehog being in an apartment in Station Square, sighing as she grabbed her butt, several more poots coming out.

"Some days I wish I could just be normal..." she sighed as she farted again. "Free from this gassiness...free from having to chase Sonic all the time..."

"Is something wrong, Amy?" Cream the Rabbit asked, walking in.

"Yes. Why can't I be normal? I'm a good person, for crying out loud! It's just not fair sometimes!" She farted a deep, wet poot that stained her panties. "Damn it! Not again!"

"Well, you do keep chasing after Sonic, and you are cute and sexy. And people do like to see you go through a ton of situations, especially those involving embarrassing situation.

"Stop encouraging that, Cream!" Amy pouted. "And help me change my panties!"

Cream sighed. "Ok." She pulled down Amy's panties, then she stopped, her hand on her butt. "Um, Amy, shouldn't you change your own panties? I don't want to get more than I bargained for.

Amy farted again, her gas hitting Cream's hand as Amy snapped her fingers. "Good point! But I think I'll wear pants today anyway..." Amy pulled out a pair of pink jeans, placing them on, struggling as they didn't seem to fit. "Umm, can you help me with these?"

"Sure, Amy." Cream tried pulling up Amy's jeans, only to be blasted in the face by Amy's next fart, which lasted for 9 seconds as Amy blushed.

"Damn it! I forgot to change my panties!" She pulled down her pants in front of Cream, along with her panties...


	8. Tired Blaze

Blaze the Cat was at Pizza Hut, sipping down a cup of coffee as she yawned loudly, the other customers oddly eyeing her.

"Hey Blaze, what's wrong?" Charmy asked her, holding a pepperoni and bacon pizza in his hands.

Blaze's left eye twitched as she tried staying away, taking a large sip of her coffee. "I couldn't sleep at all last night!"

Charmy tilted his head. "Why not?"

"Because there was a fire in the apartment I was staying at, so I had to share an apartment with Amy, and she kept me up all night with her farting!"

"Well excuse me for having that midnight snack!" Amy stated, her stomach growling as she fart a brassy poot that lifted her off her seat, the gas stinking up the Pizza Hut.

"Ugh! Will you please shut that gasshole of yours?" Blaze uttered, not able to tolerate Amy's very bad gas any longer.

"Don't yell at me! My butt sometimes farts without my permission!" Amy pooted another one, which caused Blaze to snap as she accidentally dropped her coffee and set fire to the table with her pyrokinesis, Amy's lingering flatulence being lit and causing it to apreas, causing the entire Pizza Hut to be burnt to a crisp along with everyone in it, with Amy and Blaze being the only survivors.

"Not again..." Blaze muttered.

"I second that..." Amy groaned.


	9. Gas Is Gas

In Station Square's Pizza Hut, Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Cream were all laughing and farting loudly as Marine the Racoon watched them, giggling as their flatulence as each girl was lifted off their seats by their farts, with Cream's being the loudest and shaking the whole Pizza Hut as the four of them giggled some more.

"Phew! Usually I don't like being gassy, but you girls make me feel good and comfortable about it." Amy smiled as she lifted her butt cheek, ripping a loud fart that puffed up her panties and lifted her red dress.

Blaze wafted the smelly farts away. "This is so not comfortable for me...I prefer to be alone when I'm gassy..." Blaze's next brassy fart lifted her off her seat and puffed up her pants, with Rouge smirking as she noticed this.

"Mmm...I'm fine either way." Rouge stood up and bent over pointing her butt at Blaze, blasting an even deeper pitched fart in her face.

"Wow! That was a good one, Ms. Rouge!" Cream gasled, before her stomach growled. "But not as good as this...!"

Cream jumped onto the table, grunting as she unleashed the loudest, brassiest fart of them all, which shook all of Station Square more than an earthquake.

"Strewth! You gals really know how to gas it up, mate!" Marine stated, swinging your arm. "You sure are gassy inspirations to one another! And speakin' of gas..." Marine burped loudly in the other girls' faces. "You girls got room for one more gassy gal?"

The other girls glanced at each other.

"We would, but this fanfic is generally about farting, not burping." Amy stated.

Marine crossed her arms. "Bugger! So what if I'm not as capable of producing bad gases from my other end? Bad gas is bad gas either way, mate!" Marine felt another burp coming on. "And I'll show you what I mean!"

Marine opened her mouth, letting out a loud burp that was just as loud and powerful as Cream's fart, causing some of the windows in Station Square to shatter.

"Good one, Ms. Marine!" Cream stated, impressed.

"You know, maybe she's right. Bad gas is bad gas either way." Blaze stated. "I would rather be burping than farting anyway."

"Of course it is!" Rouge added.

"Amen to that!" Amy finished.

With that, Marine sat with the four girls, the five of them letting out more loud burps and loud farts respectively, completely ignoring the scene around them as the Pizza Hut and all of Station Square were suffering collateral damage from the girls' powerful gases.


End file.
